A Wolf's Heart
by luckywolf968
Summary: a warm and beautiful wolf princess and a icy vampire prince. can she melt the ice around his heart, and can he show her that it's ok to let go of the past. i'm wanting to put some lemons in so its rated m my main pairings are sesshomaru and akira(my oc), inuyasha and kagome, miroku and sango. disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or it's characters but i do own my oc's please r&r
1. prologue

"hey Sango, Kagome can I tell you a secret?" I asked. me, Kagome, and Sango were all 10 years old, I had been wanting to tell them my secret for a long time but was afraid of what they would say. you can tell us anything and we won't tell." so I told them what I was and even showed them me wolf form. "so your a werewolf princess?" Sango and Kagome asked. "yes I am." I replied nervously, worried that they would hate me. "wow your so lucky Akira!" they both said as they smiled at me. i hugged them "im glad you dont hate me." i said as they hugged me back.

_-one month later-_

"are you guys excited to be in the 5th grade next month?" Kaede asked me, Kagome, and Sango. "of course." we replied. Kaede opened her mouth to respond when she froze and sniffed the air. her eyes widened in fear as she turned to the wolf we had with us "Tiki run and get Takemaru now!" she ordered. Tiki took off howling as she ran. Kaede put up a barrier around us for protection. we watched in fear as 3 male vampires walked towards us. 2 were gold eyed and the other was silver eyed. "what are you doing here Naraku?" Kaede asked. "i came here to kill Takemaru's brat Akira." Naraku replied. "over my dead body!" Kaede snarled at him. "very well as you wish, Hakudoish take care of her." he said. Kaede was able to dodge hakudoish easily and hit him a few times. she sensed Naraku behind her at the same time hakudoish pushed her backwards. i watched in horror as a poisioned dagger went through her back out of her stomach. "Naraku, Takemaru is almost here, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame are with him." Onigumo warned. "lets go." Naraku said as he pulled the dagger out of Kaede and ran. the barrier dropped as Kaede fell to the ground on her back. "KAEDE!" i screamed as tears streamed down my face. i ran to her and fell to my knees at her side. "Kaede get up, please get up." i begged as Kagome and Sango sat beside me sobbing softly.

Kaede smiled as she patted my cheek "shh don't cry you'll be alright Akira." she said as my father, brother, ginta, hakkaku, and ayame reached us. Koga knelt beside her and sniffed the wound. "wolf's bane." he said his voice filled with sorrow and anger. i shook my head in denial hugging her and refusing to let go. "no, you can't die Kaede, you just can't, please don't die Kaede." i cried sobbing even harder. "Akira look at me." Kaede said softly. i looked up at her and she wiped away my tears and smiled "i have to go you know this, but just because you can't see me doesn't mean i'm gone. i will always be in your heart, don't let grief take you over. smile and remember that i will always love you." she said and hugged me close. i held on until i felt her arms go limp. i saw a picture of me, Kagome, and Sango and i heard Kaede whisper "remember the love of mates." and then it went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

i woke up from a knock at the door of my 9th period class. i looked up in time to see 4 vampires that i have not seen in 2 years enter the class. "class this is your new teacher mr. Touga Taisho." the sub said pointing at none other than the vampire king himself. the sub handed him the lesson plans and left. "my name is mr. Taisho, these are my sons Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their friend Miroku, they are here as your fellow classmates. you can continue to work on your projects for the rest of today." Touga said. Sesshomaru sat next to me, Inuyasha beside Kagome, and Miroku next to Sango. Touga came up to us and asked "you 3 are done with your project right?" i smiled as i replied "yes sir, we got it done the first week." he nodded smiling and went back to his desk. i looked back when i felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Kagome's worried face. "are you ok?" she asked softly. "yeah, just a bad dream." i replied as a tear rolled down my face. "was it about Kaede?" she asked. i nodded as i wiped my eyes. "dont worry Akira we'll find Naraku and when we do he will pay for what he did to Kaede." Sango said as she patted my shoulder. i nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note in our special code. i let them both see the note and nodded so we waited for class to be over.

after school we went to our hideout in the woods outside my parents house. it was an old cottage that my dad completely renovated for us. the cottage had 1 large bedroom that had a California king sized bed, 4 smaller bedrooms with queen sized beds, a large den/game room, and a kitchen/dining room. we were sitting on the couch talking when i remembered something from my dream. "i think Kaede was trying to tell us something." i said. "what do you mean Akira?" Sango asked confused. "at the end of my dream today i heard Kaede say remember the love of mates and then i saw a picture of the three of us before i woke up. Touga became our teacher and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat next to us in class." i replied. "so that means they sat next to their mate." Kagome said there was a knock at the door and i could sense my papa so i yelled "come on in." i heard the open and was shocked to sense not only my parents and big brother, but 5 vampires as well, 4 of which we met in our last class. i turned off the t.v as they came in and sat down. "we have something to tell you three that we didn't find out about until today." my papa said while watching us to gauge our reactions. "if it's about our intended mates we already know." i said watching as they looked at us in shock. "how did you know?" asked the female vampire who must be queen Izayoi considering her place at king Touga's side. "in the dream i keep having about Kaede i saw a picture of us and i heard Kaede whisper remember the love of mates and then i woke up." i replied. "she woke up when Touga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku came in and were introduced. Sesshomaru sat next to Akira, Inuyasha beside Kagome, and Miroku next to me." Sango said. "so after Akira told us about her dream we put 2 and 2 together and figured it out." Kagome added. "that makes sense considering Kaede is involved." Koga said smiling. everyone looked at Koga confused and Sesshomaru asked "what do you mean it makes sense?" "simple Kaede adored Akira and always looked out for her, so it makes sense she would want to forewarn Akira of stuff like this, same goes for Kagome and Sango." Koga replied. everyone nodded in understanding as another knock at the door made Koga go answer it. Koga came back with Kagome and Sango's moms and then left with the other males leaving the females alone.

Izayoi looked at my friend's moms and asked "you know about the supernatural world and know what we are right?" at their nod she continued "well everyone in this world no matter what they are has a soul mate. for us it is much easier to find ours due to our inhanced instincts. Akira, Kagome, and Sango have found their soul mates and since said soul mates are vampires we need to explain what is to happen during their courting." they nodded again and motioned for her to continue. "the first step is the courting mark, which is simply a bite where a small amount venom is injected to form a mark that will ward away other males of a supernatural origin. the 2nd step is the actual courting, but since they already know each other very well they will most likely just spend the time getting accustomed to being together all the time. the 3rd step is the mating and bonding. humans will be turned into what their mates and they will give each other mating marks. the mark bonds them together and makes them stronger as a mated pair." she explained. "do our daughters have a choice in the matter?" Sango's mom Sora asked. "yes, they have to accept before the courting mark can be placed." my mother answered. "well the girls are adults and this is their future so the decision is up to them." Kagome's mom Hitome said. the front door opened and my father came in with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku at his heels. our mothers and Izayoi followed my father out the door leaving us alone with our intended mates. "shall we get started?" Sesshomaru asked softly. we nodded and lead them to our separate rooms. once my bedroom door was shut Sesshomaru turned and gently took my hands in his and asked "Akira Wolfheart princess of the werewolves i promise to love and protect you until the day i die. i promise to give you as much joy and affection as i can and to always provide for you and any children that we have to the best of my ability. will you do me the amazing honor of courting you so that i can prove myself worthy of being your mate?" i smiled this is the Sesshomaru i know and love getting straight to the point. i nod as i reply "yes, i accept your request of courtship."

-warning slight lemon-

i saw the pure joy in his eyes as he sat down on my bed and pulled me down so i was straddling his lap facing him. i pull my hair away from the left side of my neck and bare my neck to him in a sign of submission and acceptance. he growled in approval as he pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck. i whimpered as a jolt of pleasure went through me. he chuckled darkly when he smelled my arousal spike and started to nip and suck on my neck. i moan softly as i start to grind myself against him trying to relieve the ache centered between my thighs. he groaned in pleasure as he held me still and started to grind himself against me hard setting a pace we both enjoyed. "do you like me sucking and biting your neck mate?" he asked me while nipping my neck roughly. i moaned loudly as he pulled my shirt and bra off and laid me on my back on the bed. his mouth moved from my neck to my left breast and he took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it hard gently biting and pulling on it causing me to whimper and moan loudly. he moved one hand under my pants and panties teasing my clit and used the other to massage my right breast. "please make me cum Sesshomaru!" i beg moaning loudly from the pleasure he was inflicting on my body. "as you wish mate." he replied and gently bite into the juncture on the left side of my neck moaning as he latched on and started to drink my blood. a jolt of pure pleasure went through me when he bit into my neck and i cried out loudly as i came and went limp in his arms. he let go of my neck and licked the bite to heal it as i snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
